Confusión
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: HLC2 Habían pasado ya siete años desde la última vez que habían hablado. Se han estado viendo, pero no se han dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo. Es un situación tensa y molesta para todos, pero no hay otra opción.


**"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"**

Título: _Confusión._

Penname: _Livia Scofield Miller_

Summary: _Habían pasado ya siete años desde la última vez que habían hablado. Se han estado viendo, pero no se han dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo. Es un situación tensa y molesta para todos, pero no hay otra opción._

Pareja: _Renesmee y Jacob._

Número de palabras: _3865_

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es fruto de mi imaginación. **

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Renesmee salió de su dormitorio, aun en pijama, y fue hacia la cocina dando brincos, donde ya estaba Bella, su hermana mayor, preparando el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días, buenos días! - canturreó Renesmee, besando la mejilla de su hermana. - ¿Como estás hoy, Bellita?

- Te veo muy contenta esta mañana. - le correspondió el beso en la mejilla a su hermana y terminó de preparar el desayuno.

- Eso es porque lo estoy.

- ¿Y tiene eso algo que ver con que James vuelve a la ciudad?

- ¡Pues si! - Renesmee fue a sentarse en su sitio y Bella le sirvió el desayuno. - Anoche me llamó y me dijo que va a estar en la ciudad este fin de semana. Voy a ir a recogerle al aeropuerto en una hora.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Tú no desayunas?

- Voy a esperar a que llegue Jacob. - dijo, provocando que a Renesmee se le cayeran los cubiertos de las manos.

Bella no dijo nada más. Sabía que Renesmee odiaba a Jacob, su novio, lo que le entristecía mucho. Después de cuatro años de relación, había optado por no seguir preguntándole porque odiaba tanto a Jacob. Renesmee se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su hermana, se puso en pie y fue a darle un abrazo.

- Espero que el desayuno con... tu novio vaya muy bien.

Renesmee nunca decía el nombre de Jacob. Ello le dolía demasiado. Le hacía recordar lo que tantos años le había costado olvidar.

- Gracias. - susurró Bella. - Y a ti con tu folla-amigo.

Renesmee cogió una tostada y un par de trozos de bacon y fue hacia su dormitorio. No pudo comer nada, se le había pasado el hambre. Dejó la comida encima del escritorio y se dejó caer en la cama. "Si no quiero toparme con ese idiota, voy a tener que irme cuanto antes." - pensó, poniéndose en pie de nuevo.

Fue hacia su armario en busca de algo que ponerse, pero no encontró nada apropiado. Solía vestir con ropa ancha y, después de estar casi cuatro meses sin sexo y sin ver a su amigo, quería ir a buscarle vistiendo algo medianamente sexy. Y para ello tenía que ir al dormitorio de su hermana.

- Bella! Te cojo algo del armario! - gritó, entrando en el dormitorio.

_- Vale!_

Después de buscar durante varios minutos, cogió una falta negra muy corta y un top violeta. Cogió unos zapatos de tacón y volvió a su dormitorio.

- Mierda. - maldijo en voz baja cuando oyó que alguien llamaba al timbre.

Ya estaba vestida, así que cogió su bolso, se dejó el pelo suelto y se marchó. Cuando salió por la puerta, casi corriendo, se chocó contra Jacob, que en ese momento iba a entrar en la casa. El impacto fue tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Por qué no miras por donde vas? - exclamó la chica, quitándose de encima de Jacob, al que casi vuelve a tirar del empujón que le dio.

- Deberías aprender a ser más simpática! - gritó, mientras Renesmee se metió en su coche.

- Capullo!

- Borde. - dijo Jacob, cerrando la puerta de la casa. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró de frente con Bella. - Hola cariño.

- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? - preguntó, mirando por la ventana, viendo como su hermana se marchaba en su descapotable negro.

- Nada, nada. - dije, aunque Bella no le creyó. - Buenos días, cielo.

- Hola. He preparado el desayuno. - dijo, señalando hacia la cocina, mientras que Jacob tomaba su otra mano.

- Eres un sol.

Fueron juntos hacia la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa. Jacob comenzó a comer al momento, pero Bella no hizo ni el intento de probar bocado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Bella?

- ¿Por qué te odia tanto mi hermana?

Jacob se atragantó con el bacon que estaba comiendo, dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y bebió un largo trago de agua.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi hermana te odia y quiero conocer el motivo.

- Pues... no lo se.

- ¿Por qué la odias tú?

- ¿Qué? Yo no odio a tu hermana.

- Creo que los dos os habéis creído que soy idiota. - dijo Bella, clavando la vista en los ojos de Jacob. - Jacob, hace ya cuatro años que estamos saliendo juntos. Y ya entonces, cuando os presenté, ni os mirasteis. No os dirigisteis la palabra en todo el día.

- Mira, Bella. A veces ocurre que hay gente que, desde la primera vez que se ven, no se caen bien. - comenzó a decir Jacob, aunque él sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que había sucedido. - Lo siento, pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

- Ya... ya... supongo que si no os peleais...

- Tranquila. Lo que ha pasado antes no va a volver a suceder. - dijo Jacob, acariciando la mano que Bella tenía encima de la mesa. - No te pongas tirste, por favor.

- ¿Como quieres que no me ponga triste? Las personas a las que más quiero se odian. Desde que nuestros padres murieron, mi hermana y yo siempre hemos estado juntas y, desde que tú y yo estamos juntos, no he podido celebrar ni mi cumpleaños con los dos. - susurró, intentando no ponerse a llorar, tomando la decisión más dificil de toda su vida. - Yo... creeme que esto es lo último que quiero, pero...

- ¿Qué?

- Jacob, ya no puedo más. Apenas duermo por las noches. Cada vez que os veo a mi hermana y a ti mirándoos con tanto odio, se me parte el corazón. Yo... - no pudo soportarlo más y se puso a llorar. Jacob se puso en pie, acercándose a ella.

- ¿Que quieres que haga yo, Bella? Ella es la que pasa de mí. No se...

- Te voy a decir qué es lo que realmente creo. - dijo, poniéndose en pie, apartándose de Jacob, que había intentado abrazarla. - Creo que, antes de que nos conociéramos, mi hermana y tú tubisteis un lio, pero la cosa no salió bien y ahora os odiais.

Jacob iba a hablar, pero se quedó sin habla. Bella había dado en el clavo, aunque para él había sido algo más que un lío. Se había enamorado de Renesmee.

- Jacob, creo que deberías marcharte.

- Tal vez sería lo mejor. - murmuró. - Entonces... Tú y yo...

- Si. Hemos terminado.

Jacob miró a Bella por última vez y se marchó. Se montó en su coche, pero no lo puso en marcha. La conversación que acababan de tener con Bella había hecho que recordara cierta etapa de su vida.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Por aquel entonces, Renesmee tenía quince años y Jacob diecinueve. Ella, junto a sus compañeros del instituto, habían ido de visita a la universidad de la ciudad. Cuando abandonaron los edificios, fueron a pasear por el campus. Jacob pasó por su lado, sus miradas se encontraron y, desde ese momento y durante todo el día, ambos se estuvieron buscando. En un momento en que Renesmee fue al cuarto de baño, cuando iba a salir de allí, alguien le bloqueó el paso.

- Este es el baño de las chicas. - dijo Renesmee, mirando al chico.

- Lo se, pero es que llevas todo el día con tus amigas y, hasta ahora, no he podido acercarme a tí. - dijo, apartándose de la puerta. - Me llamo Jacob, por cierto.

- Yo soy Nessie. - dijo la chica, tendiéndole su mano. - La verdad es que llevo todo el día buscándote por el campus.

- Y yo llevo todo el día deseando hacer esto. - Aun con sus manos unidas, tiró de la chica hacia él y la besó.

El beso fue largo y apasionado. Un beso que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, pero ambos necesitaban coger aire.

- Uau!

- Ha sido genial. - dijo Renesmee, saltando a sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo con sus piernas. - Ya sé que no nos conocemos de nada, pero tal vez podamos salir a cenar algún día.

- Me encantaría ir a cenar contigo. Y poder conocerte mejor. - dijo, abrazando a la chica por la cintura. - ¿Que te parece si quedamos mañana?

- Me encantaría.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Renesmee detuvo el coche. Ya había llegado al aeropuerto y no sabía como lo había logrado. Había estado todo el camino pensando en Jacob y en el día en que se habían conocido.

James ya estaba en la puerta del aeropuerto, con su maleta en la mano. Renesmee se bajó del coche y fue hacia él. Saltó a sus brazos y se besaron.

- Cuanto he echado de menos esto. - dijo, abrazando a la chica, besándola de nuevo. - Estás realmente preciosa.

- Me he puesto esta ropa por ti.

- A mí ya me gustas con la ropa que llevas siempre, pero estás muy hermosa.

- Gracias.

Renesmee puso de nuevo los pies en el suelo y dio un último beso a James antes de ir hacia el coche.

- ¿Has estado con algún chico?

- No.

- ¿Te has puesto colonia? - preguntó James, poniéndose el cinturón.

- No. ¿Por qué?

- Me ha parecido oler a colónia. Una parecida a la que uso yo.

"Mierda. Debe de ser de cuando me he caído encima de... ese tío."

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio o prefieres que te lleve directamente al hotel? - dijo Renesmee, poniendo el coche en marcha.

- ¿Acaso tengo que responder?

Renesmee sonrió y condujo hacia el hotel y aparcó en el parquing interior. Fueron directamente hacia el dormitorio, besándose y metiéndose mano mientras subían en el ascensor.

- Me encanta cuando le pones tantas ganas. - dijo James, besando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. - Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Seguro que te has acostado con varias chicas mientras estabas en casa.

- Pero ninguna es tan buena como tú.

Renesmee cerró los ojos, sintiendo los cálidos labios del chico recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, James ya no estaba allí, sino Jacob. No el Jacob actual, sino el Jacob de hacía siete años.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Después de su primera cita, Jacob había acompañado a Renesmee a su casa, dando un paseo, aunque terminaron en el dormitorio, ya que no había nadie en la casa.

- Que suerte que esta noche estés sola en casa. - dijo Jacob, besando el pequeño tatuaje que Renesmee tenía al lado del ombligo.

- Ya ves.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

- Si, pero antes tengo que confesarte una cosa. - Jacob se tumbó al lado de Renesmee y besó su mejilla. - Durante la cena te he mentido.

- ¿En qué?

- No estoy a punto de cumplir los dieciocho. Apenas hace un par de meses que cumplí los quince.

Jacob soltó a Renesmee y se quedó tumbado a su lado, mirando al techo.

Durante la cena, escuchando hablar a Renesmee, había empezado a sentir algo muy intenso por ella, pero acababa de decirle que solo tenía quince años, cuatro menos que él. Era menor de edad.

- Lo siento. Debí de habértelo dicho, pero es que me gustas mucho y no quería asustarte. - dijo, cubriéndose con la sábana. - Lo siento mucho, Jacob.

- Al menos me lo has dicho antes de que hiciéramos nada, pero... yo soy mayor de edad, Nessie, y tu...

- Lo se. Soy una niña. Y si alguien se enterara de lo nuestro, podrías tener problemas.

- Gracias por entenderlo.

- Ya... si quieres marcharte, lo entenderé.

- Pero es que yo no quiero marcharme. ¿No puedo quedarme?

Renesmee miró a Jacob, que volvía a abrazarla, acomodándose para dormir. Sonrió, feliz porque Jacob quisiera estar con ella y también le abrazó.

.-..-..-..-..-.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien?

- Si. - Renesmee se volvió y abrazó a James. - ¿Por qué?

- Parecías distraída.

- No es nada. Solo estaba pensando.

En ese momento, el móvil de Renesmee comenzó a sonar. Renesmee lo cogió. Bella le había dejado un mensaje de voz.

- Es mi hermana. - dijo, cerrando la móvil de golpe. - Le ha pasado algo con su novio.

- ¿Te marchas ya?

- Tengo que hacerlo. Estaba muy mal. - dijo, empezando a vestirse.

- Te llamaré antes de irme.

Renesmee besó a James y se marchó, pero no fue hacia su casa, sino que fue hacia el taller mercánico en el que Jacob trabajaba en verano. Dejó el coche aparcado de mala manera en la puerta y entró. Jacob estaba mirando los bajos de un coche. Solo podía verle los pies, pero sabía que era él. Podía oírle tararear.

- Tú! Capullo!

Jacob continuó a lo suyo, lo que aun estaba poniendo mucho más nerviosa a Renesmee, que se agachó frente a Jacob, le cogió por los tobillos y tiró de él hacia fuera.

- Eh! ¿Pero que haces?

- ¡¿Que coño le has hecho a mi hermana?

- Yo no le he hecho...

- Acaba de llamarme. Me ha dejado un mensaje y está destrozada! - no podía evitarlo, pero ya estaba gritando. - ¿Qué? ¿Ya le has roto el corazón? ¿Te divierte hacerle eso a la gente?

- Cálmate un poco, niñá.

- ¡A mí no me llames niña!

- Bella es la que me ha dejado, vale? - dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Renesmee iba a replicar, pero no supo que decir. Nunca se hubiera esperado eso de Bella. Ella amaba a Jacob.

- En vez de echarme la culpa a mí, deberías pensar que tú tienes parte de culpa.

- ¿Qué? ¿que yo tengo la culpa de que te haya dejado? - gritó, empezando a sentir como la ira empezaba a dominarla. - Eres un gilipollas! - gritó, empujando a Jacob contra el coche.

Renesmee dio media vuelta y se marchó, aunque cuando se montó en el coche, no pudo ponerlo en marcha. Estaba temblando. Cruzó los brazos sobre el volante y escondió su rostrro entre ellos.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Llevaban saliendo ya un mes y esa mañana Jacob le había llevado el desayuno a la cama. Desayunaron juntos y, cuando iban a marcharse del apartamento de Jacob, se despidieron en la puerta con un apasionado beso en los labios.

Jacob se fue hacia la universidad y Renesmee al instituto. A la hora del recreo, Renesmee salió del instituto y se fue dando un paseo hacia la tienda de comics.

Jacob le había comentado que le gustaban mucho los comics y ella quería comprarle uno para regalarselo en un par de días, el día en que cumplían un mes juntos.

Cuando entró en la tienda de comics, vio a Jacob. Iba a ir hacia él, a abrazarle y darle un beso, pero no pudo dar ni un paso. Se había quedado paralizada. Una chica rubia y muy guapa se acercó a él y le besó en los labios.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Renesmee seguía llorando cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba la ventanilla del coche. Alzó un poco la vista y, cuando vio que era él, volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus brazos.

- Lárgate! - dijo, ya que Jacob no dejaba de golpear la ventanilla. - Déjame en paz!

La puerta del coche se abrió y notó la cálida mano de Jacob posarse sobre su mano. Alzó la vista de nuevo y miró a Jacob. Iba a volver a empujarle, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre en la camiseta. Jacob se dio cuenta de hacia donde miraba Renesmee y también miró hacia su hombro.

- ¿Eso es sangre?

- Si.

- ¿Como...? - se quedó callada, pensando que tal vez había sido ella la causante de la herida, al haberle empujado contra el coche.

- No es nada.

- Ya...

- Nessie. ¿Por qué me odias tanto? - preguntó Jacob, poniéndose en cuclillas.

- ¿Será posible que me preguntes eso? - exclamó Renesmee, sintiéndose cada vez más dolida y enfadada. - Apártate o te aparto.

- No me voy a mover. Quiero que me respondas.

- Me voy.

- No. No te vas. - Jacob se puso en pie y, sin que a Renesmee le diera tiempo a reaccionar, la cogió en brazos, colocándola sobre su hombro.

Fue hacia el taller, mientras que Renesmee se resistía, pegándole con los puños en la espalda. La dejó sobre una silla y se puso frente a ella, impidiendo que se levantara.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Jacob Black!

- ¿Ahora vas a decirme que narices he hecho para que me odies tanto? - dijo, alzando un poco la voz, logrando que Renesmee se quedara callada. - Fui a buscarte al instituto el día de nuestro aniversario, pero no apareciste. Fui al día siguiente, y al siguiente, pero en cuanto me veía, te marchabas. ¿Por qué? Yo te quería.

- Si me hubieras querido alguna vez, no te hubieras ido morreando por ahí con la barbie rubia. - dijo Renesmee, aunque apenas le salía la voz del dolor que le causaba aquel recuerdo, a pesar de que ya habían pasado siete años.

- Yo nunca...

- Te vi, Jacob. Demasiado bien que te vi. - se puso en pie y consiguió esquivar a Jacob. Fue hacia la puerta, pero no llegó a salir. Apoyó la espalda en ella y se quedó mirando a Jacob. - fui a la tienda de comics a comprarte aquel comic que tu querías, por nuestro aniversario. Entonces os vi.

- Deja que te ex...

- ¿Por eso no querías acostarte conmigo? ¿Por qué ya te la follabas a ella?

- Cállate! Tú no sabes nada!- exclamó Jacob, poniéndose frente a ella.

- Aparta. - dijo Renesmee, sin que apenas le saliera la voz. Nunca había visto a Jacob así. Se había asustado.

Pero Jacob no lo hizo. La cogió por la cintura y la besó. Renesmee intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el beso era tan dulce y delicado que, sin quererlo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y profundizó el beso.

Jacob llevó su mano al muslo de la chica, levantando su pierna y llevándola al lado de sy cintura. Renesmee dio un brinco y rodeó la cintura de Jacob con sus piernas. Se golpeó sin quererlo contra la puerta al hacerlo, pero ello no hizo que se detuviera. Empezó a desabrochar el botón de los vaqueros del chico.

- Ponme encima del coche. - dijo Renesmee, aun sin dejar de besarle.

Jacob hizo lo que le dijo Renesmee y la dejó sobre el capó del coche.

- Te odio. - Dijo Renesmee, hablando con dificultad a causa del placer que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¿Y ahora me odias? - preguntó Jacob, metiendo la mano bajo la falda, empezando a acariciar su ya ardiente intimidad.

- Si.

- Voy a tener que esforzarme más. - dijo, empezando a bajarse él mismo los pantalones.

Cuando ya estuvo sin pantalones, Renesmee se bajó del coche y empujó a Jacob hacia la silla, haciendo que se sentara y se puso encima de él, sintiendo su gran y erecto miembro entrando en ella.

- Sigues siendo un gilipollas. - dijo, empezando a moverse encima de él, a la vez que sentía la lengua de Jacob jugando con sus pezones.

- Y tú una paranoica.

- Te sigo odiando. - dijo, aunque sus fuertes gemidos decían todo lo contrario. - Odio que me hagas sentir así.

- Calla. No hablemos más.

Y no dijeron nada más. Continuaron moviéndose al mismo ritmo, hasta que Renesmee llegó al orgasmo. Ella se abrazó a su cuello, mientras que Jacob la sujetó por el trasero y se puso en pie. Empotró a Renesmee contra la pared y continuó penetrándola, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que él llegó al orgasmo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, tranquilizando sus respiraciones.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho que no sé nada? - dijo Renesmee, apoyando su frente a la de él, acariciando su nuca.

- No quiero hablar de ello.

- Entonces es que realmente me engañaste.

Jacob se apartó lentamente de ella y fue hacia donde estaba su ropa. Renesmee fue tras él, le sujetó por las muñecas y las llevó a su espalda.

- Ya no soy la niña que era entonces, Jacob.

- Ni yo el estúpido que se dejó enamorar por la chica más guapa del instituto, que se obsesionó conmigo y que no dejó de seguirme hasta hace cuatro años, cuando Bella se enfrentó a ella.

En cuanto dijo eso, Renesmee soltó las muñecas de Jacob y fue corriendo a vestirse.

No se atrevía a mirar a Jacob a la cara. Por no haberle preguntado por la chica rubia, había pasado siete años odiando al único chico del que se había enamorado.

Salió del taller y volvió hacia su coche, aunque no se marchó.Estaba temblando de puro nerviosismo.

Jacob también se montó en el coche y se quedó mirando a Renesmee, que intentaba ponerse el cinturón sin éxito. Jacob le apartó las manos y se lo abrochó él mismo.

- Lo siento. - susurró Renesmee. - Me sentí tan mal cuando vi a esa chica besarte... yo... no se...

- Debiste haber hablado conmigo.

- Lo se, pero no podía. Se me partía el corazón cada vez que te veía. - apenas ya podía hablar. - Cada vez que venías al instituto... cada vez que te veía frente a mi casa...

- Yo solo quería que habláramos. Preguntarte porque no querías verme. - Jacob había empezado a acariciar su mano con dulzura. - Yo te amaba.

- Pero ahora amas a Bella. - dijo, sintiendo cuanto le dolía esa idea.

- Si, lo siento. Y lo que acaba de ocurrir...

- Sht. Vámonos. - Renesmee puso el coche en marcha y puso rumbo a su casa.

Jacob se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de hacia donde iban, pero no dijo nada. Renesmee metió el coche en el garaje y se bajó del mismo. Jacob no se movió. Seguía alucinado.

- ¿Piensas moverte o es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo? - exclamó, mirando a Jacob, que al fin se bajó del coche y siguió a Renesmee.

Encontraron a Bella en el salón. sentada en su butaca favorita. Estaba llorando.

- Ahora vas a ir a decirle que la amas. - susurró Renesmee, señalando a Bella con un gesto de cabeza.

- Pero ella me ha dejado. - dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

- No seas idiota. Ve a hablar con ella. Arregla las cosas.

- Si. Tienes toda la razón.

- Claro que la tengo.

- Oye, Nessie.

- Dime.

- Gracias por todo. - dijo, dándole un abrazo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, aunque pronto se separaron. - Eres mejor de lo que tu misma crees.

- Anda. Ve antes de que me arrepienta. - dijo, empujándole. - Se siempre sincero con ella. No quiero que nadie sufra por un estupido mal entendido.

Jacob sonrió a Renesmee y fue hacia donde estaba Bella, que les miró a ambos y, al momento, se abrazó a Jacob.

Renesmee les estuvo observando. Ella había estado locamente enamorada de Jacob, y aun seguía sintiendo algo muy profundo por él, pero también quería que Jacob fuera feliz, y se había dado cuenta de que la única forma de que Jacob fuera feliz era estando con Bella.

Salió de la casa, dejando intimidad a la parejita, que se había puesto a hablar. Fue hacia el columpio que había en el jardín y comenzó a balancearse. Estuvo así varios minutos, hasta que Bella fue a su encuentro.

- Renesmee. - Bella fue hacia Renesmee y esta detuvo el columpio. - Jacob va a cocinar su famoso pavo relleno y me ha pedido que te preguntara si quieres comer con nosotros.

- Claro, vamos.

- ¿Has dicho que si? ¿Como es que...?

Renesmee se puso en pie, enlazó su brazo con el de Bella y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

- Verás, Bellita. Las cosas han cambiado.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si. Perdona que te haya hecho sufrir tanto durante todo este tiempo.

- ¿Ya no odias a Jacob?

- Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte pero no. No odio a Jacob.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que cambies de opinión?

- Digamos que hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

**Y aquí esta mi propuesta para el concurso.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Y espero... bueno... Si os ha gustado, ya sabeis lo que debeis hacer.**

**Un besote a todas.**


End file.
